Mortal Kombat: Video Dating Alliance
by Ramuk
Summary: Ok, I dont know why this story was deleted but Im putting up again. The MK gang are using the Video dating service VDS since they are tired of fighting all the time. And they also learn Raiden's dark secret. What is it? read and find out you lazy bastard
1. Birth of the Alliance

Mortal Kombat: Video Dating Alliance 

Chapter 1: Birth of the Alliance.

It was a normal day in Earth realm, where tournament was being held just for the heck of it if you know what I mean? But no one seemed to care about the tournament. They where felling bored of the same thing over and over and over… well you get the idea! Suddenly Raiden materialized to encourage the Earth Defenders.

Raiden: For crying out loud what the hell is wrong with you guys? Where in a Tournament that decides the fate of Earth Realm! You're supposed to be killing each other like the last tournaments…wait a minute… (Raiden began to remember each and every tournament) now that I think about it… this is the only thing we do!

Everyone: NOOO KIIIDIIIIIING!

Sonya: Can't we do something else? I mean we all want to enjoy life, right?

Jax: So… what do you have in mind?

Havik: Does it involve CHAOS AND DISSASTER! (Said Havik with a pleasurable tone)

Everyone: O.O

Havik: What? It's what I do, so deal with it.

Hotaru: Typical… (Havik began to grumble) I suggest something orderly.

Havik: Who's typical now!

Hotaru: Oh shut up!

Havik: MAKE ME YOU ORDERLY BITCH!

Hotaru: By the honor of Order and the Seidan Guards I challenge you to MORTAL KOMBAT! HAYAAA!

Havik: Give me your best shot! HAAAAAYYOOOO!

Hotaru and Havik began to beat the crap out of each other, meanwhile the others where still thinking on what to do.

Sub-Zero: So…have you thought of anything?

Sonya: Nope…

Johnny Cage: I know! Let's watch all of my movies!

Everyone: NO!

Johnny Cage: Why do you have to be so mean! (Ran away crying)

Raiden: …ok…back to the matter, does anybody has a better idea?

Kitana: Well, since you all know that Liu and I are trying to have a relation; I was wondering if we could take the VDS

Raiden: The what?

Jax: Oh, I heard about that, the Video Dating Service. You make a video about you, for example; Hi my name is Raiden The God of Thunder, I'm 10,000 years old, and my occupation is the guardian of the Earth realm. That kind of stuff, so you send the video to the VDS and they find someone with your same interest and hook you up for a date.

Raiden: Oh, I don't know, I'm too old for dating…

Sonya: Oh come on Raiden, live a little. I mean is not like you're a 10,000-year-old virgin right?

Raiden: …

Sonya: O.O…Raiden?

Raiden: …

Sonya: You can't be…I mean there's no possible way someone can be a…10,000 year old virgin.

Raiden: (Whimpers) IT'S TRUE! (Crying on Sonya's shoulder) I'm a 10,000-year-old virgin! OH MY GOD! I'M A 10,000 VIRGING! WAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAA!

Sonya: (Patting on Raiden's back.) There, there. Just let it all out.

Raiden: (Sniff) its not easy being the God of Thunder, (Sniff) Its work all the time…

In a corner to the left…

Scorpion: Man, and here I thought I had it bad.

Sub-Zero: Yeah, and I freeze everything when I'm turned on. But being a 10,000-year-old virgin… (Nods) that's not right… (Both Sub-Zero and Scorpion looks at each other)

S-Z, S: (Smirk) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Man!

Kitana appears out of nowhere and kick both of then in the balls.

Sub-Zero: (Twitching on the ground) THE PAIN! WHY THE PAIN! (Noticed that Scorpion is on the ground too) I thought spectres didn't felt pain?

Scorpion: When it comes to getting hit on the balls, there is always pain… (Looks at Kitana) AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Kitana: That's for being so cruel.

Raiden: No, they're right. (Sniff) And I decided that in order to fix this virgin problem.

Johnny Cage: 10,000 year old virgin problem!

Raiden: … (Deadly stare)

Johnny Cage: I'm screwed am I?

Raiden: I'm going to give you 5 seconds to run away, and you already lost 3.

Johnny Cage: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! (Runs past the Wu Shi gate)

Raiden: Times up!

Raiden started to waves his arms as he chanted some strange language and the sky grew dark and a thunderstorm began. Suddenly a huge lightning bolt struck and a scream was heard. Yes it was Johnny…

Sonya: Was that…

Raiden: Yes…

Sonya: You didn't…

Raiden: Maybe…

Sonya: (Gulp)

Kabal: Hey I see something, and it's coming this way.

Johnny returned to the Wu Shi academy all burnt up and smoking along with some twitching. He walked up to Raiden.

Johnny Cage: I! (GZZZ) hate! (GZZZZ) you! (Falls unconscious)

Raiden: As I was saying before Johnny interrupted me and got all shocked up, I decided that I'd take Kitana's offer.

Jax: Are you sure?

Raiden: Yes, no more will anybody call me a virgin!

Johnny Cage: 10,000 year old virgin!

Raiden: Will you SHUT UP! (Shock's him again)

Johnny: … (Twitching)

Bo Rai Cho: I think his dead!

Raiden: Really!

Bo Rai Cho: Well for starters, he's foaming through the mouth!

Raiden: Oh! Can someone bring me a mop?

Bo Rai Cho: A mop? Why do you want a mop?

Raiden: To clean the foam off the floor before somebody slips. For example, Liu! Can you come here for a second?

Liu Kang: Yeah, what do (Slips) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (CRASH)

Raiden: …like that…

Bo Rai Cho: Oh! I see.

Kitana: OH MY GOD! (Rushes to Liu Kang's side) Speak to me! SAY SOMETHING!

Liu Kang: Clean up on aisle 5…Uuhg! (Falls unconscious)

Kinata: (Darth Vader voice tone) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Raiden: Ooook, those two won't be joining us, so who will?

Jax: I'm in.

Sonya: So am I.

Sub-Zero: Raiden losing his 10,000-year-old virgin! This is something I got to see.

Scorpion: Yeah, there is something worth watching.

Johnny: Count me in! (Still lying on the ground)

Raiden: Weren't you supposed to be dead?

Johnny: So did I, guess I was knock out. Lucky me huh!

Raiden: Yeah…lucky…you… So who else is coming?

Mileena: I could use some loving.

Kenshi: I may be blind but I still can love.

Cirax, Smoke, Sektor: I guess its time for the SEX-MACHINES to join the party.

Kira: I got nothing else to do.

Sindel: Jade and I got nothing else to do.

Jade: True, so Nitara, Li Mei, Tanya, Frost, Ashrah. Are you coming?

N, LM, T, F, A: Yeah, sure, ok, I don't see any harm, fine by me.

Shujinko: I may be old, but I still got some spunk!

Raiden: So it's decided.

Sonya: Aren't you forgetting something?

Raiden: Am I?

Sonya points at Havik and Hotaru. Yes, they've been fighting this whole time. How? Hey it's a Mortal Kombat thing.

Raiden: Those two, (Raiden walks up to them) How about you two?

Said Raiden to Havik and Hotaru, but they didn't listened to him since they are fighting. Raiden: Hellloooo, I am talking to both of you! (Still not listening) I SAID DO BOTH OF YOU AGREEED! (Shock both of them with a hell of a lighting bolt)

Havik, Hotaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Everyone: 0.0 OOOOOOH!

Johnny Cage: (Still lying on the ground) that's got to hurt! I know! I had experience!

Both of them lied on the ground burnt and twitching.

Havik, Hotaru: Yes, we agree, just stop it with the shocking and the pain!

Raiden: And so the Video Dating Alliance is born. (Heroic music)

Sonya: Ok…now that we fixed that, where can we get a video camera?

Johnny Cage: (Got up in a heartbeat) OH! I know!

Raiden: Were doomed…

Johnny Cage: We'll go to my studio; there are a lot of cameras in there.

Raiden: Did I ever tell you how much I love you!

Back at Johnny movie studio:

Raiden: Did I ever tell you how much I hate you!

Johnny: (Tied to a pole) I didn't know they closed down my studio! Please don't shock me any more!

Raiden: (Looks at the rest of the gang) Ok, plan B.

Will the MK Gang find a Video Camera and some tapes to send to the VDS? Will Raiden lose his 10,000-year-old virginity? Will Johnny continue to be an idiot and get shocked again? How the heck should I know? Just stay toned for the next Mortal Kombat: Video Dating Alliance.


	2. Plan B

**Mortal Kombat: Video Dating Alliance**

Chapter 2: Plan B.

When we last saw our so called Heroes…They were in quite a predicament. Everyone found out that Raiden is a 10,000 year old virgin. Johnny got shocked the hell up. Liu Kang slips, screamed and crashed. Oh! And some sort of lame alliance was born. And also when hope seemed to be so close Johnny ruined everything. And now here is the next chapter of Mortal Kombat: Video Dating Alliance.

Raiden: Ok, Plan B.

Sonya: (Confused) What's Plan B?

Raiden: We by the Camera!

Sonya: Great! But there is one problem.

Raiden: Which is?

Sonya: Where do we by the camera?

Raiden: o.o …

Sonya: Well?

Raiden: Uhm…I…er…uuuuuhhh… (Saw a spaper that says Big KMart) There! (Picks up the paper and showed it to Sonya.)

Sonya: Big Kmart?

Raiden: (Smiling) YUP!

Sonya: That's the lamest idea I've heard. Still we've got nothing, so let's go.

And so Raiden and gang decided to head to Big Kmart, let's just hope things go as planned. But I have a feeling this will be their greatest challenge. If you know what I mean! Meanwhile inside Big Kmart everybody was just having an ordinary day. Or so they thought…

Cashier Lady: Thank you, come again. (Rumble) What's that?

Everyone headed for the entrance to find out what making the rumbling. If only they knew what was heading their way.

Costumer: I think I see something! And it's headed this WAY!

Raiden: CHARGE! (Yelled Raiden as Jax played the cavalry theme)

Everyone ran out of the way as Raiden and the gang charged right in to the store. They stopped in the main lobby.

Raiden: Alright team, we'll spread out and search for the video camera. Now GO!

The gang spread out to search for a video camera, they search trough out the store. They still haven't found a video camera since this is a huge store. Hopefully they'll have better luck than Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Since they are headed for a smelly situation!

Scorpion: Man, I can't believe how big this store is. It's like another realm in here.

Sub-Zero: Yeah, I know what you mean, Huh?

Scorpion: What's wrong?

Sub-Zero: I think we found what we are looking for.

Scorpion: Really!

Sub-Zero: Yup, look up ahead.

Scorpion looked the way Sub-Zero told him and saw the video cameras. Both of them smiled behind their masks.

Scorpion: Yes we found the video cameras! And we found it them before the virgin did.

Sub-Zero: Virgin? OH! You mean Raiden.

Scorpion: Yup!

S-Z, S: (Smirks) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sub-Zero: MAN! How lame is that!

Scorpion: I know, how can anyone be a 10,000 year old virgin? (Both of them continued to laugh) hehe, ok enough laughing, let's get that camera.

Sub-Zero: WHAIT! (Holds Scorpion by his shoulder)

Scorpion: What, What's wrong?

Sub-Zero: Look.

The time Sub-Zero and Scorpion wasted laughing the way was blocked by a lot of costumers.

Sub-Zero: The way is blocked!

Scorpion: So? We just blast through them.

Sub-Zero: No, there are too many.

Scorpion: SO WHAT THE HECK DO WE DO?

Sub-Zero: I guess there is no other way…We must go through the (Gulp) perfume department.

Scorpion: ARE YOU MAD! THERE'S NO WAY IM GOING IN THERE!

Sub-Zero: Get a hold of your self (Slaps Scorpion) it's the only way. So are you with me?

Scorpion: Sure, but I still don't like the idea.

Sub-Zero: Me neither, (takes a deep breath) HAAAAAAAA!

Sub-Zero and Scorpion charged in to the perfume department, only to be engulfed by perfume salesmen. They sprayed perfume on both of them without mercy and they also tried to make them buy the perfume. The smell was unbearable and also too strong for our ninjas. And the real bad new are that they haven't reached the center of the department.

Sub-Zero: (Cough) STENCH… TOO… STONG (Gasping for air) … LOOSING… CONCIOUS… MUST… HOLD… (Cough) ON! (Falls to the ground)

Scorpion: (Crying) Come on buddy, DON'T GIVE UP NOW! (Cough)

Sub-Zero: (Cough) Go on without me! (Cough)And tell Frost I kind of like her. FAREWELL CRUEL WORLD!

Scorpion: I now you can't carry the burden of the perfumes, and I can't carry it for you…BUT I CAN CARRY YOU! COME ON! (Places Sub-Zero over his shoulders)

Suddenly Annie Lennox appeared out of nowhere and began so sang the theme where Sam carries Froddo.

Annie Lennox: (singing) What can you see, On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? (The salesmen sprayed her with perfumes, she chokes and dies.)

Scorpion: Well, so much for a emotional scene…

Scorpion continues to carry Sub-Zero to the end of the department. He was determent to reach the end.

Sub-Zero: My life is flashing before my eyes. And all I can see is me fighting in the tournaments. Man my life suck!

Scorpion: Just hold on; remember that we must see if Raiden looses his 10,000 year old virginity!

Sub-Zero: I can see the light at the end of the tunnel!

Scorpion: NO! Don't look at the light!

Sub-Zero: I can't help it! (Sniff) It's so beautiful!

Scorpion: Look Sub-Zero, we made it. WE MADE IT!

Sub-Zero: Really! Well you can drop me off now.

Scorpion: HUH?

Yes its true, Sub-Zero faked the whole dying scene. Let's see what happens.

Scorpion: You mean, you faked the whole dying scene?

Sub-Zero: Yup.

Scorpion: And you made me carry you on my shoulders!

I think Scorpion is beginning to lose it.

Sub-Zero: Yup.

Scorpion: And you got me to show my sensitive side! AND! You also got Annie Lennox killed!

Sub-Zero: Uhhh…The sensitive took me by surprise, and I didn't expect that Annie Lennox appeared and getting killed by perfume...So your not angry (Gulp) right…

Scorpion: COME HERE!

Scorpion throws his spear at Sub-Zero, pulls him over and gave him a hell of an upper cut that send him back to the perfume department.

Sub-Zero: IIIIII'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY! (Screamed Sub-Zero as he flew through the air and falls back in the perfume department)

Perfume Salesman: Hey everyone, we got a new costumer!

Sub-Zero: NO! NOT THE PERFUME! ANYTHING BUT THE PERFUME (Gets sprayed) NOOOOOOOOOO!

Scorpion: YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVE! Now to buy the video camera, Huh! What's this?

When Scorpion turned to buy the video camera he found a sign that said.

"Sorry but we moved to the east section of the store"

Scorpion could not believe it, after he went through hell at the perfume department, now the moved the video cameras to another section of the store.

Scorpion: (Darth Vader voice tone) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile, in the east section, Raiden, Havik, Hotaru and Mileena continue their search for the, you know what!

Raiden: Did you hear something?

Mileena: What is it?

Raiden: Sounded like a scream. Maybe I'm just hearing things.

Hotaru: Raiden, I believe I have found the video cameras you were searching for.

Havik: HEY! How come you found them first?

Hotaru: Because I'm smarter than you.

Havik: (Grumble) show off….

Raiden: Enough lets just go.

Five minutes later…

Raiden: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT SELL US THE V.C.?

Salesman: I am sorry but its store policy.

Raiden: What store policy?

Salesman: Read the sign and you'll find out.

Raiden and the others looked at the sign that said. "By store policy, no items will be sold to any creatures from others realms."

Salesmen: As you can see I cannot sell you the video camera.

Raiden: Listen to me you prick! We've come a long way to buy the video camera. And as a costumer I demand that you sell me the video camera.

Salesmen: I am sorry sir but I can't.

Raiden: (Sigh) Look, we can either do this the easy way or the Mileena way.

Salesman: What's the Mileena way?

Raiden: Glad you asked. Mileena, it's all yours.

Mileena walks to the counter in a seducing way. She places her hands on top of the salesman chest. And I bet you know what is coming.

Salesman: Uhm, Ma'am! Please do not do that.

Mileena: Why? Don't you like me? Don't you want a little kiss?

Salesman: Y-Yes.

Hotaru: You'll be sorry!

Havik: Shhh!

Mileena took the mantel that covered her tarkatan features. And as you would have guessed the salesman screamed like a bitch.

Salesman: AAAAAAAHHHH!

Mileena: Give me some sugar baby! (Said Mileena as she jumped on top of the salesman and started to kiss him.

Hotaru: I don't think he deserve that?

Havik: What? Of course he did, he was like you.

Hotaru: What do you mean by that?

Havik: He followed rules. And look where it got him…Do you think he's having a heart attack?

Raiden: I don't know but he's screaming alright. (Looks over the counter) I think she's having sex with him? Or maybe she is raping him…poor bastard.

Havik: REALLY! (Pushes Raiden out of the way) Whoa! I didn't know she could do that! (Climbs on top of the counter) I'm coming in!

Raiden: What are you doing?

Havik: I want some of what she is serving! Hey Hotaru I bet you can't do this. BANZAI!

Mileena: OH! Havik you beastie you!

Hotaru: OH YEAH! I'll show you! (Jumps over the counter)

Mileena: The more the merrier I'd always say!

Raiden: O.O… ok I'll guess I'll just take the camera and go. See you guys at the Wu Shi Academy. (Walks away)

Mileena: Don't wait up. OH! Naughty boy!

Now that Raiden finally got the video camera, all that he needs are the videos, which Sonya is already got. As she walked to the exit she saw Raiden with the video camera.

Sonya: Hey, Raiden! I see you finally got the camera.

Raiden: Yeah…so it seems.

Sonya: Aren't you going to tell me how you found it?

Raiden: No…

Sonya: Sure you don't want to tell me?

Raiden: Not a good idea. Trust me.

Sonya: If you say so.

Raiden: Where's Jax?

Sonya: Oh, he's getting a ride. I think that's him, lets go.

Our so-called Heroes have some how conquered Big Kmart and found the video camera and some tapes. Find out what happens on the next episode of Mortal Kombat: Video Dating Alliance.

Johnny: (Still tied to the pole) COME BACK! YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE MEEEEEEE!


	3. The Tale of a 1000yearold Virgin

**Mortal Kombat: Video Dating Alliance**

Chapter 3: The Tale of 10,000-year-old virgin.

When we last saw our so-called Heroes, they where in another predicament! They planed and then they charged at Big Kmart. Scorpion and Sub-Zero got spayed. Mileena got down and funky! Havik and Hotaru joined in and got down with it, if you know what I mean. And Raiden finally got the video camera. And now here is the next chapter of Mortal Kombat: Video Dating Alliance.

Raiden: Where's Jax?

Sonya: Oh, he's getting a ride. I think that's him, lets go.

Jax entered the parking lot with a huge bus. Once he parked he exited the bus.

Jax: What do you think of my bus?

Raiden: WOW! Where did you get it?

Jax: The Special Forces gave to me.

Sonya: How the heck did the SF gave you the Bus?

Jax: Well I…

Jax told The Special Forces that Raiden was a 10,000-year-old virgin. And also that he made a bet with the SF soldiers that if Raiden loses his virginity, Jax can keep the bus.

Jax: And that's what happened.

Raiden sat in a dark corner crying.

Raiden: What have I done to deserve such horrible friends!

Sonya: JAX!

Jax: But, Sonya! They are going to give me one of their army busses! And it's shiny!

Jax held on to the bus.

Jax: My…precioussssss!

Jax entered the bus with a maniac laugh, and Raiden was still crying in the corner.

Sonya: Ooook…

Shujinko walked toward Sonya. And he brought some groceries.

Shujinko: Hey Sonya, Whoa! Nice bus! Where did you get it?

Sonya: Long story. Hey what did you got there?

Shujinko: Oh, Just some food, drinks, snacks. We can eat while we make the videos.

Sonya: Good Idea.

(If you played Armed and Dangerous you will recognize this scene.)

Suddenly out of nowhere a thief appeared and threatened the gang. And he also spoke with a Russian accent.

Thief: Rrright, gimme da kees!

Shujinko: What?

Thief: YOU HEARD ME! Gimme da kees, gimme da kees now or your frrriend is dead!

Shujinko: Sonya, what the heck is he saying? Give…give him a kiss?

Sonya: No idea, but you'd better do something quick!

Thief: Gimme da kees, NOW!

Shujinko jumped on top of the thief and gave him a kiss.

Sonya: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!

The thief slams Shujinko on the ground.

Thief: What the F(Beep) are you doing! That's it you're all dead!

Shujinko: Hold it, wait…wait! (Stands up) Give me another chance! It's been a long time since I kissed someone. I CAN DO BETTER!

Thief: (Crying) KEYS, you morrron; I said give me the KEEYS!

Sonya leaped in the air and knocked out the thief with one kick to the chin. She looked at him and said.

Sonya: Sorry, our mistake.

Shujinko: Uuhm, about the whole kissing thing…

Sonya: Never happened…trust me…it never happened.

Raiden finally stopped crying and got out of the corner.

Raiden: What happened here?

Sonya: Nothing, just some thief. Let's head back to the Wu Shi Academy.

Jax: (Blowing the horn) All aboard! Next stop the Wu Shi Academy.

Everyone entered the bus, and headed to the Wu Shi Academy. As they drove they noticed a strange smell.

Jax: (Sniffing) What's that smell?

Scorpion: That ought to be Sub-Zero and me.

Said Scorpion, in the back seat as everyone opened the windows with haste.

Frost: What happened to you, Sifu?

Sub-Zero: We managed to find the cameras but we were… distracted. And the way was blocked, so the only way to reach them was taking a short cut through the perfume department.

Everyone gasped.

Li Mei: WOW! Either you two are the bravest men or the craziest.

Nitara: What happened next?

Scorpion: Sub-Zero fooled me with his dying scene and he made me show my sensitive side

Cirax: You have a sensitive side?

Smoke: When you think you know a guy, something new appears.

Scorpion: And the worst part is that he got Annie Lennox killed by the perfume salesmen!

Everyone: WHO?

Scorpion: Annie Lennox? She sang the ending theme for the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King.

Everyone: OH!

Scorpion: In the end when I found out that he fooled me I gave him an uppercut that sends him back to the perfume department.

Kenshi: Ouch! That's harsh.

Scorpion: Well he got what he deserves.

Mileena: Well, at least I had a hell of a great time.

Havik: You can say that again! And I still can't believe Hotaru did that!

Ashrah: Did what?

Hotaru: (Blushed) Nothing, just forget it.

Ashrah: Oh come on! You can tell me, please!

Hotaru: …Oh all right but I'll whisper it to you.

Ashrah: ok.

Hotaru whispered to her his experience with Mileena. Ashrah's face turns red.

Ashrah: OH MY GOD! I can't believe it, you, of all people would do something so naughty! I mean I thought in Seida you couldn't do that.

Hotaru: Actually, we can't…but something came over me, I felt free and wild I-I just had to do it!

Havik: You've made me so proud!

Hotaru: Please, you making me throw up! Humh!

Raiden: Enough! Jax, how long before we reach the docks?

Jax: Well be there, right, about, now. Where here!

Jax parks the bus, and everyone walks out. They stood at the docks as Raiden summoned Shang Tsung's boat. Half an hour later the boats arrives.

Raiden: Alright, let's get on board. Huh! What's that?

Sektor: I'll check it out.

Sektor uses his cybernetic eye to zoom to the location of the unidentified object that's headed to their location.

Sektor: Its looks like a man with a really long neck…

Raiden: (Confused) What!

Sektor: Sorry, my mistake it's actually a man tied to a pole.

Sonya: A man tied to a pole?

Raiden: Yeah, that's strange; I mean what kind of idiot gets tied to…a…pole…

Sonya: OH MY GOD! We left Johnny tied to a pole.

Sektor: Actually that's him, and he doesn't look that happy.

Some how Johnny managed to rip out the pole and ran after Raiden and the gang. He sure moved with haste that he reached the docks. He stopped in front of Raiden. And like Sektor said earlier; he was still tied to the damn pole.

Johnny: You guys are the worst! You left me tied to this pole.

Raiden: So I noticed…

Sonya: How did you get loose?

Johnny: Well since the pole was in a bad shape I managed to break the base.

Sonya: And for how long you've been following us?

Johnny: Ever since the end of Chapter 2.

Sonya: So I see. Well, now that you're here, we can go back to the Wu Shi Academy.

Johnny: Yeah, I could use some rest. (Falls asleep on the ground) ouch…

Our heroes entered the boat and traveled to the lost sea.

Johnny: YO, Raiden, how long till we reach the Wu Shi Academy.

Raiden: In just a second, let me create the portal to the Wu Shi Academy port.

Johnny: Oh, ok.

Raiden began chanting the spell for the portal, but Johnny interrupted him.

Johnny: Are we there yet?

Raiden: NO! I still haven't made the portal.

Johnny: Sorry.

Raiden: Keep quiet and let me do my job!

But as we all know Johnny is an idiot and something tells me he' getting shocked again.

Johnny: Are we there yet?

Raiden: No…

Johnny: Are we there yet?

Raiden: No…

Johnny: Are we there yet?

Raiden: No…

Johnny: Are we there yet?

Raiden: No!

Johnny: Are we (Raiden throws him a thunder bolt) AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Everyone stood calm in his or her rooms. Because they already knew Johnny pissed Raiden off again.

Sonya: (Reading a book on her bed) When will Johnny ever learn.

Raiden: I'm sorry but you're the one who brought this on yourself.

Johnny: Yeah (GZZZ) I know (GZZZZZ) I just have a thing for getting shocked (GZZZZZZZZZZZ) O-OH YEAH! That was a good one!

Raiden: …Freak…

Ok, now that Raiden got that out of the way, he finally made the portal to the Wu Shi port. And the boat goes through it and arrives at the Wu Shi Academy.

Raiden: At lasts! The Wu Shi Academy. From here on I will do whatever is necessary to end my virginity once and for all! (Heroic music and applauses)

Kenshi: Powerful words.

Raiden: Huh! OH! Kenshi I didn't saw you there.

Kenshi: Raiden?

Raiden: Yes.

Kenshi: Can I ask you something?

Raiden: Sure, ask away.

Kenshi: Why are you a 10,000 year old virgin?

Raiden: (Chokes) WHAT?

Kenshi: Sorry that I asked, it's just that…

Raiden: I know…and all of you can come out of there!

Johnny: (Hiding behind a barrel) Damn, he found us!

Jax: SHUT UP!

Raiden: I already knew all of you where hiding.

Kenshi: So will you answer my question?

Raiden: I know that all of you are curious about me, but please respect my privacy.

When he boat docked Raiden quickly exited the boat and headed for the Wu Shi Academy, but what he didn't knew was that he was going to be greeted by an old friend.

Kai: Raiden, how are you doing?

Raiden: Kai?

Kail: It's been a long time hasn't it?

Raiden: What are you doing here?

Kai: Well, Kitana called me from the hospital. She said that Liu Kang slipped and crashed really bad, so I went to see how he was doing.

Sonya: So how is he?

Kai: Oh he's just fine. Still, he's a nothing more than a crybaby; I still don't know what Kitana saw in him.

Sonya: I think the question is what she "SAW"?

Sonya giggled like a high school girl.

Raiden: Uuh, if you don't mind we have to go the yard and then make the videos for the Video Dating Service.

Kai: Video Dating Service? OH! Kitana told me about that.

Raiden: Really, and I bet she told you about my situation…

Kai: Sadly, no she didn't.

Raiden: What! She didn't tell you that I'm a 10,000 year old virgin? (Realized what he told him) oooh crap…

Kai: …(Smirks) How lame are you?

Radien: (Sitting in a dark corner) That really hurts you know!

Kai: Just messing with ya sparks! Of course I knew you where a virgin.

Sonya: And why did you torment him?

Kai: Just for the heck of it. But enough about that, the reason I am here is that I want to join the Video Dating Alliance.

Raiden: Whatever…

Kai: Was that a yes or a no?

Sonya: I think that was a yes, so if you don't mind go bother someone else!

Sonya grabbed Kai and threw him far away. When se turned to see if Raiden was alright he was already long gone to the Yard. He was meditating when Sonya arrived.

Sonya: Uhm, are you all right?

Raiden: How would you fell if you had my problem?

Sonya: How should I know? I'm not a…oh…sorry.

Raiden: Truthfully, this virginity thing is just stupid you know. I mean, why can't I get laid? All of you get laid everyday.

Sonya: What! Oh no, I don't get laid every day.

Raiden: Sure you do, you slept with Jax, Striker and even Johnny! All of you get laid nine times a day. No wonder their so happy.

Sonya: (Blush) I-I-I don't know what you are talking about.

Raiden: Sure you do! You even use the "thing"

Sonya: How the hell do you know about the "thing"?

Raiden: Every time you got drunk you told us about how you use the "thing"

Sonya: (She was about to cry) How many times did I said it and who did I told it to?

Raiden: Well, (Pulls out an abacus) lets see, you got drunk 50 times and…you told every single soul in the Wu Shi Academy and in the other realms. To tell you the truth, the whole universe knows about the "thing".

Sonya ran away with haste and her face was as red as a tomato from the embarrassment.

Raiden: Well, being a 10,000 year old virgin it's a whole lot worst. When are you planning to come out of there?

Kenshi jumps down from the tree.

Kenshi: F(Beep) How did you knew?

Raiden: You drooled on me when I mention that Sonya was using the "thing".

Kenshi: …well, I couldn't help it! Every time I hear about the "thing" I drool like a retard.

Raiden: Yeah, (Wiping the drool off of him) so I noticed. At first I thought it was raining, but then I noticed the sushi smell.

Kenshi: Still, I really want to know why you are a 10,000 year old virgin.

Raiden: You're going to keep this up all day aren't you?

Kenshi: Yes.

Raiden: (Sigh) All right, I'll tell you. You see; my virgin problem is not a great secret. It's just that every time I'm about to get laid, I screw everything up!

Kenshi: In other words you suck at sex?

Raiden: …yes…

Kenshi: What are you, some kind of freak or something?

Raiden: (Sitting in a dark corner) That's it I'm scarred for life!

Kenshi: Ops, sorry about that! (Pat's Raiden on the back) Come on buddy, don't let it go to your head, I mean just because you screw everything up when your about to have sex, doesn't mean you have to give up.

Raiden: I haven't…

Kenshi: What?

Raiden: I haven't given up; through out the millennia I have tried and tried but failed. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DOES IT FEEL TO FAIL AT SEX THROUGH OUT 10,000 YEARS!

Kenshi: …dude…you have some serious issues!

Raiden: …you have no idea!

Kenshi: Well, tell you what, we'll all help you getting a date with the VDS. And also teach you the steps from A to Z on how to get laid.

This is it! The time we have been waiting for. Raiden and the gang will start to make the videos. And they will also help him with his "problem" let's just hope they don't use the "thing" Well all will be revealed on the next episode of Mortal Kombat: Video Dating Alliance.


	4. The Video

**Mortal Kombat: Video Dating Alliance**

Chapter 4: The Video (Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUN!)

When we last saw our favorite virgin hero Raiden, He finally told Kenshi the truth of his virginity. And the truth is that every time he was about to get laid, he screws everything up! Well here's the next OH so weird chapter of Mortal Kombat: Video Dating Alliance.

Raiden: I haven't given up; through out the millennia I have tried and tried but failed. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DOES IT FEEL TO FAIL AT SEX THROUGH OUT 10,000 YEARS!

Kenshi: …dude…you have some serious issues!

Raiden: …you have no idea!

Kenshi: Well, tell you what, we'll all help you getting a date with the VDS. And also teach you the steps from A to Z on how to get laid.

Raiden: (Sniff) Really.

Kenshi: Sure!

Raiden: (Hugs him) OH THANKYOUTHANKYOU!

Kenshi: HEY! Let go of me! (Push Raiden away)

Raiden: Sorry I got a little emotional.

Kenshi: No matter. Lets round up the gang, since (Walks away) they have a lot of stuff to teach you.

Raiden: Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to be easy?

Next morning, the gang prepared the camera to begin taping the date seekers. And it seems that this will be a peaceful day…

Scorpion: I WILL GO FIRST!

…Well not really…

It seems that the gang is having an argument on who is going first.

Scorpion: I said; I will go first! I went trough hell and it smelled like cheap perfume!

Sub-Zero: No fair, I also went trough that hell! In fact it was my idea!

Hotaru: There must be an orderly way to do this.

Havik: You and your orderly crap! Can you just do something without order for ONCE!

Hotaru: Nope!

Shujinko: I should go first since I'm the oldest, well besides Raiden.

Smoke: No way old man! Besides No one can resist the SEX-Machines!

Cirax: YEAH! You tell them Boss!

Sektor: W00T!

Smoke and Shujinko stared at each other with blood lust in their eyes. But before they could battle the wall that was to their left blew up sending them flying.

Smoke, Shujinko: We're flying! We're FLYING!

Cirax: Smoke, Shujinko! Watch out for that!

Smoke, Shujinko: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (CRASH)

Cirax: Tree…Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark!

Suddenly Mavado entered the room via the hole he made on the wall.

Mavado: (Latino accent) Are you people loco or something! The one who will be first is ME!

Scorpion: And who the heck are you?

Mavado: WHAT! You don't know who I am?

Shujinko: I don't! (Everyone stares at Shujinko) Well, I don't!

Scorpion: Um, no and I don't care.

Mavado: Hsu Hao! Come over here and tell this puto who I am!

Hsu Hao entered through the hole in the wall, and walked toward Mavado.

Hsu Hao: He is no other than the greatest member of the Red Dragon; He is Mavado de la Villa Santa de las Margaritas de Jose Luis Rodriguez Pacheco the Third (Takes a deep breath) Jr.

Mavado pushes Hsu away.

Mavado: But the ladies call me "Bravado" Mavado!

As you guessed, no one paid attention to Mavado. They continued to discuss who would be first. With the lack of attention Mavado sat in a dark corner crying.

Mavado: (Crying) why is it that anybody listens to me!

Hsu Hao: I listen to you boss!

Mavado: That's because you are a fag!

Hsu Hao: (Sitting in a dark corner) …

…Lets see how Raiden is doing with his classes, since no one wanted to help him; Kenshi had to do it by himself…Oh my GOD! THE HORROR! Let's watch!

Raiden: I still don't get it!

Kenshi: FOR THE 125,876 TIME YOU PUT THIS ON YOUR THINGIE AND THEN YOU STICK IT IN HER THINGIE AND TECHNICALLY YOU GET LAID! GOT IT!

Raiden: …

Kenshi: Well?

Raiden: No…

Kenshi began to bang his head on the table.

Kenshi: I… (SLAM) CAN'T… (SLAM) TAKE… (SLAM) IT… (SLAM) ANYMORE!

Kenshi slammed his head so hard on the table that he split it in two, and he laid on the ground with a huge bump on his head.

Kenshi: (Grumble) …

Raiden: I'm sorry Kenshi; it's just that this is too complicated for me!

Kenshi: How can this be complicated to YOU! I EXPLAINED IT TO YOU OVER 125,876 TIMES! That's it I give up! (Stands up and walks out the door)

Raiden: NO! (Grabs Kenshi's Leg) PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DON'T GIVE UP ON MEEEEE!

Kenshi: HOW THE F(BEEP) AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO GIVE UP ON YOU?

Raiden: Uhm…

Kenshi: JUST GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO GIVE UP ON YOU!

Raiden: … (Rolls his eyes) I can do better…

Kenshi: …that's all?

Raiden: I…think so…

Kenshi: (Sigh) All right, I won't give up on you.

Raiden: YAY!

Kenshi: Man, am I going to regret this BIG TIME!

Raiden: Don't worry Kenshi I won't let you down!

Kenshi: I'm already regretting it…(Sigh) why me… (Whimpers) TT

Kenshi had to endure Raiden's stupidity for hour after hour after hour, well truthfully for a whole month to be exact! I don't think that any therapy will help Kenshi with this…

Raiden: I think I finally got it! I finally learned everything! Kenshi I… Kenshi? (Looks around) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kenshi: (Sitting in a dark corner blabbering like an idiot) BLABLIBUBHABLABLIBUBHABLABLIBUBHA!

Raiden: Oh my GOD! I think I ruined his brain!

Kenshi: BLABLIBUBHABLABLIBUBHABLABLIBUBHA!

Raiden: Yup (Poke, Poke) that brain is definitely gone! I wonder if shock therapy will work on him.

Kenshi: BLAB?

Raiden: (Takes a deep breath) Ok, I hope this works… HYAAA!

Raiden Throws a minor lightning at Kenshi but still…IT HURT LIKE CRAP MAN!

Kenshi: BLABLIBUBHABLABLIBUBHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Raiden stopped and Kenshi stood up in a heartbeat) WHAT THE F(BEEP) ARE YOU DONG! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING!

Raiden: You had brain damaged and I somehow cured it with shock therapy. Truthfully I had no F(Beep)ing idea how I cured it.

Kenshi: …o…k…

Raiden: Enough about the brain damage thing! What I wanted to tell you was that I finally got it!

Kenshi: (Teary eyes) YOU FINALLY GOT IT! YESSS! AT LAST THIS NIGHTMARE IS OVER!

Raiden: Wha…

Kenshi: I mean (Clears throat) you finally learned how to get laid. You should be really happy!

Raiden: Sure its does! I mean, know that I learned how to get laid, all I need to do is make the video and send it to the VDS, right?

Kenshi: Yeah, sure. Let's see if the gang has made any progress.

Raiden: Yeah, I wonder what kind of videos the guys made.

Raiden and Kenshi headed for the section where the MK gang was making the videos; let's just hope they made them. When Raiden and Kenshi arrived at the place, they heard something that scared the hell out of them.

Mavado: OH MY GOD NO! AAAAAAAAAH! OOOWAAAAAAAAHAAAA! IM GONNA DIE!

Raiden and Kenshi stood in front of the doors with their eyes wide open; actually they are wider than normal…kind of like this: O.O

Raiden: What the f(Beep)?

Kenshi: …maybe it's nothing…

Raiden: You're joking right!

Kenshi: What?

Raiden: CANT YOU HEAR HIM!

Mavado: MY LEG!

Raiden: O.O

Kenshi: …must be fake bone crunching noises…

Mavado: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Raiden: And what about that?

Kenshi: Still fake…

Raiden: …never mind let's just go inside all right. (Opens the door)

When Raiden and Kenshi entered the room, they saw Mileena beating the hell out of Mavado.

Mileena: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME AN UGLY ASS BITCH!

Raiden: Noobs… (Shakes head)

Sonya walked up to Raiden and Kenshi.

Kenshi: For how long has Mileena been beating him?

Sonya: I don't know I lost count at four weeks.

Mavado: IF SOMEBODY DOESN'T HELP ME I'M NOT GOING TO BE ALIVE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Hsu Hao: I'd love to help but… SHE'S F(BEEP)ING SCARY MAN!

Raiden: …ok… (Looks at Sonya) Sonya, how are the videos coming?

Mavado: I CAN'T FELL MY BUTT CHEEKS! AAAAAAH! SHE'S BITTING MY ASS! AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY!

Sonya: COULD YOU PLEASE SCREAM LESS LOUDLY! (Clears throat) As I was saying, the videos are coming quite good. Almost everyone made their videos; the only ones who are left are you and Kenshi.

Raiden: Great! But first, I want to see the videos.

Sonya: Not a good idea…

Raiden: They're that horrible?

Sonya: You have no idea!

Raiden: Still, I want to see them.

Sonya: (Sigh) All right, just remember, you brought this on your self. But first, we need to clean this place…it looks like a battlefield.

So the gang cleaned up the place, it took them about a week. Yes they had to rebuild the wall. And yes Mileena is still beating the hell out of Mavado for calling her an ugly ass bitch. (Nods) Poor rookie… After a week of cleaning and rebuilding the gang has finally finished, now all they need is to make some popcorn and watch the videos

Raiden: Ok, now that the place is in tiptop shape, let's watch the videos.

Scorpion: All right, here is mine. BUT DON'T LAUGH OR ILL FATALITY YOU!

Raiden: Sheesh! No need to be so sensitive! (Press play on the VCR)

Raiden pressed play on the VCR and Scorpion image appeared on the TV. Let's see what kind of video he made.

Scorpion: …

Sonya: Pst! The camera is rolling! Say something!

Scorpion: OH! (Clears throat) HI! My name is Scorpion and… I'm a ninja specter. My occupation was to kill Sub-Zero because I thought he killed me and my family but when I kicked the crap out of him in MK 4 I found out that I was Quan Chi who killed my family. So now my new occupation and destiny is to KILL THAT MOTHER F(BEEP)ER! YOU HEAR ME QUAN CHI! YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED! NUMBERED I SAY!

Sub Zero jumps on him and tries to hold him down.

Scorpion: GET THE F(BEEP) OFF!

Sub Zero: HEEEEEELP!

(Static)

Everyone placed their hand in front of their faces.

Raiden: O.O…ok…that was emotionally powerful…I think. Who's next?

Havik: OH! MEMEMEMEME!

Kenshi: (Whispers) God not him…ok, lets see what you got!

Havik: YAY!

Havik inserts the tape in the VCR and presses play, and his image appeared on the TV.

Havik: Hello ladies, my name is Havik and I come from the Chaos Realm. Now I know what you're thinking, but the Chaos Realm is the best damn place ever! There are no rules; you can do what ever you want! Not like the Order Realm where there are laws, rule and a lot of other orderly crap! And everyone who comes from that realm are idiots.

Hotaru: How dare you insult my Realm!

Havik: It's true, once I sent Shujinko to spread some chaos.

Hotaru: WHAT!

Shujinko: It's true I needed the coins. All I needed to say Chaos and everyone ran like crazy.

Hotaru: That it's definitely not true!

Havik: Chaos!

Hotaru: CHAOS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (Ran away screaming)

Havik: I rest my case. So ladies if you want a good time, just come to the Chaos Realm. See ya there! (Static)

Raiden, Kenshi: XX …next…

Ashrah: Can I show mine?

Raiden: Sure.

Ashrah inserts the blah blah blah yada yada yada…

Ashrah: Uhm, hi my name is Ashrah, and I'm a demon from the netherworld. But I'm good one, well that is if you want me to be bad (Giggles) And to make things interesting I'm looking for a guy that could purify me, if you know what I mean? (Giggles) So don't be shy and take me out. (Static)

Kenshi: Nice!

Raiden: That was really good.

Ashrah: Thanks!

Kenshi: Ok, who's next?

Jax: My turn!

Raiden: Knock yourself out!

Jax inserts the tape and press play on the VCR.

Jax clears throat and starts talking in a Barry White Voice tone.

Jax: Oh Baby! My name is Jaxx, and I'm one mother…

Sonya, Kira, Jade: Shut your mouth!

Jaxx: Hey I'm just talking about me!

Sonya, Kira, Jade: We can dig it!

Jaxx: Baby, if you go out with me, I'll let you know what sexual chocolate means. And I promise that you'll beg for deserts. (Static)

Raiden: Somebody kill me…please…

Kenshi: Next!

Smoke, Cirax and Sektor stepped forward.

Smoke: Were next! (Puts in the videotape and presses play.)

Raiden watches the TV but there is no image, the screen is completely black.

Raiden: Uhm, where's the video?

Smoke: Just give it a second.

Suddenly the words IT'S PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY TIME! Appeared on the screen. And Smoke, Cirax and Sektor appeared on the screen dancing in a banana suit.

Raiden: XX WTF!

Video…

Smoke: (singing and dancing in a banana suit) It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time!

Cirax: (singing and dancing in a banana suit) Were he at

Sektor: (singing and dancing in a banana suit) There he go

Cirax: Were he at

Sektor: There he go

Smoke: Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly. PEANUTBUTTERJELLYWITHABASEBALLBATPEANUTBUTTERJELLYWITHABASEBALLBAT (Starts to break dance)  
Cirax: Now, break it down and freeze (Smoke stops)

Smoker: Now tic-tac-toe

Cirax: Uh-huh

Smoke: Tic-tac-toe

Sektor: Let's go

Smoke: Tic-tac-toe

Cirax: You got it

Smoke: Tic-tac-toe

Sektor: Let's ride

Smoke: Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style (Smoke, Cirax and Sektor started to dance freestyle)

Raiden had to watch a lot of videos for countless of hours. From the lame, the stupid, the creepy and the just pain weird.

Raiden: (Foaming through the mouth) …make…it…stop…XX

Kenshi: (Poke, Poke) Uhhh, Raiden, are you ok?

Raiden: NO I AM NOT OK! I JUST SPENT COUNTLESS OF HOURS WATCHING THE MOST HORRIBLE VIDEOS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! AND ONE OF THEM INCLUDED 3 CYBORGS DANCING IN A BANANA SUIT! AND YOU HAVE THE F(BEEP)ING GUTS TO ASK ME IF I'M F(BEEP)ING OK! IF I HAVE TO WATCH ANOTHERVIDEO…I'M GOING TO EXPLODE! (Creates a thunder crash and started to breath heavily)

Kenshi: Whoa buddy, take it easy! Now relax… (Raiden lowers his arms) a bit more… (Raiden lower his arms a bit more) more… (Raiden falls face flat on the floor) good! Felling better?

Raiden: (Still lying on the ground) yes…

Kenshi: Want to take a break?

Raiden: (Still lying on the ground) yes…

Half an hour later, Raiden and the others were having lunch. Raiden and Kenshi were talking about what kind of video they will make.

Raiden: Hmm, I don't think that's one a good idea.

Kenshi: Yeah, I don't think it would be wise to tell the girl that you're a virgin!

Raiden: True…true... (Scratching his head) If only someone could give me a good idea…

Johnny: I CAN HELP!

Raiden, Kenshi: HELL NO!

Johnny: Oh come on!

Raiden: No!

Johnny: Please!

Raiden: NO!

Johnny: Please!

Raiden: Nope!

Johnny: Come ON!

Raiden: Go away!

Johnny: Please!

(Tick Tock) Two Hours later…  
Johnny: OH PLEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!

Raiden: SHUT THE F(BEEP) UUUUUUUUP! Raiden sends a hell of a giant lightning bolt at Johnny that blew up half of the Wu Shi Academy, after the smoke cleared out there was no trace of Johnny everywhere…

Sonya: OMG! You killed Johnny….

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

Johnny: (Standing in the middle of the crater.) HA! You missed me

Everyone: OO…. THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

Raiden: …I missed?

Kenshi: Didn't saw that one coming!

Raiden: OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T SAW IT COMING! YOURE BLIND!

Kenshi: (Sitting in a dark corner) That really hurts…

Raiden and the others ignored Johnny and returned to what's really important… Making his VDS Video and end this nightmare once and for all. Raiden stood in front of the camera, while the others watched.

Sonya: Ok, just say something manly and sexy. Women like that kind of stuff.

Mileena: Are you joking? No, women prefer a man that's good on bed! Isn't that right Hotaru!

Hotaru: (All the way at the back of the room) Wanna do it again?

Havik: (Jaw drops)

Back to Raiden's location:

Raiden: Are you people done?

Jax: Listen Raiden, the only way to get to a woman's heart is very simple. Just lie, it worked for me. I do it all the time.

Mileena: So you lied to me?

Sonya: And me? (Every female warrior walked up to Jax)

Jax: Uhh…I…er… LOOK! KUNG LAO IS DANCING AROUND NAKED! (Jax points to the wall behind them)

All Female Warriors: WHERE! (They looked behind and Jax ran away. When they turned around Jax was gone.) He always gets us with that one.

Hsu Hao: Yup, he always does… (Everyone stares at Hsu Hao) What!

Raiden: Are you a fag?

Hsu Hao: Uhh…I…er… (Runs away)

Kenshi: I think that was a yes…

Raiden: O…k… back to business.

Raiden stood in front of the camera.

Sonya: And…

Before Sonya could say action, the wall exploded and Onaga flew in and took away the camera.

Onaga: (Flying away) if someone is going to get a date, it's going to be ME! HAHAHAHA!

Raiden: …ONAGA! GIVE ME BACK THAT CAMERA! I STILL HAVE TWO MORE PAYMENTS ON IT! (Flies after Onaga)

Everyone: ………...(Cough, cough)………………..

Sonya: Jax…get the buss…

Jax: But I left…

Sonya: Don't give that crap… the SF buss can go on water, I saw you tying it up behind the boat.

Jax: …

Sonya: SO GET THE DAMN BUSS AND LETS GO AFTER RAIDEN!

Onaga has taken the camera and Raiden has gone after him, like we didn't saw that one coming. I know I did! (God that was lame…) So the MK Gang has to go after them. So don't miss the next action/comedy/weird full episode of Mortal Kombat: Video Dating Alliance.


End file.
